Curfew
by Seph7
Summary: Snape is patrolling and comes across a sight he didn't expect! Pure smut! And unfortunately, Snape is not mine, or I would be making oodles of dosh in the porno book industry! Hopefully will be adding to it soon! Chapter 9 now up! Complete!
1. Portal

This is an updated version. Not a great amount has changed, just some bad grammar. I am working on adding to it since several people have asked for it to be developed. May take some time, as I am working on other stories, but it will be soon!

**Curfew**

Morgana was in her last year at Hogwarts and knew the after curfew rules all too well. Unfortunately, this had never stopped her from venturing outside long after curfew.

She had been very lucky in the past not to be caught, and certainly if she was, she would never have heard the end of it. You see, she just loved going skyclad; that is, naked. She loved to feel the air on her skin. She loved to do this several times a week, but more recently had taken to doing it every night. However, her luck it would seem, was about to end.

Snape was doing his usual stalking of the corridors for rogue students out of bed. He made his way past the large windows looking out onto the courtyard and noticed a figure stood with its clothes on the ground beside it and its arms up over its head. At first glance, he could not tell who or what it was, but as the figure swayed gently and turned slightly, he saw the outline of a breast, then the outline of a face, and instantly recognised it as the face of Morgana Steadwell, a 7th year Gryffindor who was taking his advanced Potions classes.

He knew the rational thing to do would be to go outside and scream at her to get back to her room, but all he could do was stare at her completely entranced.

The moon was full and bright, and the light casting down, highlighted every curve and angle of her well formed body. He ran his eyes slowly across her, hungrily drinking her in. His eyes travelled from her face to her neck and shoulders, slender and shimmering in the light. They travelled down to her breasts; her nipples visible against the black night, puckered by the midnight air. Her rounded well developed hips, the flesh of her succulent buttocks teasing him. Her long lean legs that were slightly apart, making references to what lay between them, but not enough to be on display. Her head was thrown right back as the moon's rays washed over her.

Snape snapped out of his trance as the girl was starting to dress. She had thrown on her robe over her pyjamas and headed for one of the windows. Snape snuck behind a large portrait exit as Morgana used her wand to make an entrance through the glass. Snape was impressed. Not many wizards could perform complex charms like that. They take an extremely high level of magic and concentration, but from the look of things, Morgana got quite a bit of practice at this particular charm.

She stepped through, sealing the hole after her, and hurried up the corridor and past the portrait. Snape quietly and stealthily stepped out from behind and followed her. He got close enough to smell her hair. She stopped at a corner and Snape made his move. He grabbed both her arms and pinned them behind her. He pulled her into a nearby alcove and disarmed her of her wand, sliding it into his robes. He stood directly behind her, his mouth mere inches from her ear.

"My, my Miss Steadwell. Aren't we in trouble?" he whispered into her ear. She was frozen on the spot. She'd gotten so use to coming out at night, that the factor of her getting caught seemed not to be an issue anymore. Until now.

"Professor…" she started.

"Don't speak." he ordered. She could feel his breath on her neck, making her hairs prickle, sending shivers down her spine all the way to her toes. Her breathing quickened, her chest heaved.

"Where is that Gryffindor bravery?" he breathed into her ear, looking at her chest rise and fall. He transferred both her wrists into one of his hands, and used his now free hand, to trace a finger from her neck down the middle of her breasts. Her breathing hitched in her throat.

"Would you care to tell me what you were doing outside, with no clothes on I might add?" he whispered. She struggled to make her mouth work.

"I… I was…"

"Yes?" he hissed into her ear.

"I like… to feel the moon." she rushed out.

"You like to feel it caressing your skin." he said, still tracing the same finger up and down between her breasts. "You do realise that you are out of your dormitory after curfew?"

"Yes sir." she whispered.

"What would you recommend I do?"

"I… I don't know sir."

"Do you like being caressed?" he asked in the lightest whisper. Morgana was taken aback. What a question! What did he mean? Was he testing her?

"Do you like to feel hands trailing across your naked skin?" he said, moving his hand to the right and brushing against her nipple. He moved his head closer to her and outstretched his tongue to taste her neck, slowly running the end up to her ear. Her body quivered. She'd been fantasising about him for month, since taking his advanced classes, but had never been disillusioned to think that anything like this would ever happen. Surely it was a test.

She could feel his hard length press against her back. She outstretched her fingers, trying to reach it, but he had them held fast.

"So, now you want to feel me? Is the moon not enough to sate you?"

"No." she breathed. He pulled her tight against him, allowing her fingers access to him. She ran them up and down in an effort to stroke him. She gasped at its size. Her mind flashed images of him being inside her, of feeling him thrust in and out. She grew increasingly moist and had to shift positions of her legs for fear of them buckling.

"Does the courageous Gryffindor want this Slytherin's mighty snake?" he hissed. And as cliché as it sounded, even to him, it was almost enough to send her over the edge. The ache between her legs was unbearable.

"Oh, please… please touch me!" she begged. He grinned and began licking her neck. He slid his hand down her stomach and into her pyjama bottoms. He started to run his fingers through the hair, getting ever closer to her moist centre. She rubbed frantically over his trousers, making him groan in her ear. It was too much to concentrate on in holding her arms, and pleasuring her, so he let her wrists go. He cupped her left breast while she undid his trousers and pulled him out.

The pure danger of them being caught in this vicarious position, served only to heighten their arousal.

She stroked his length making him groan and in return, he plunged his middle finger deep into her. A loud shuddering moan escaped her lips. She rested her head on his left shoulder. He opened his eyes and could see the outline of her lips. He wanted to kiss them, to feel them on his skin, to feel them around his cock. He reached a hand up to trace the outline with his finger. He could feel her hot breath quickening as he moved his other hand causing her to moan again.

"Shhh. We don't want out little adventure to end now do we?" he whispered.

"I need… you… inside… now!" she breathed.

"And what will you do for me? Will you sate me by running your tongue up my hard, pulsing cock? Would you take me into your mouth and let my pleasure fill you?"

"Yessss…"

"Would you like to feel my tongue move down your hot, quivering body, aching for me to delve deeper? Would you like me to lap at your sweetness and plunge inside? Would you like me to suckle you, bringing you to ecstasy?"

"Ohhhhhhhh…" Was all she could muster, as her legs finally gave way. Snape caught her and wrapped his cloak around them both, pulling her into the nearest classroom and lifting her onto the nearest desk. She lay down flat, barely able to move. Snape locked and warded the classroom as she sat up and looked at him. He came towards her and pulled off her pyjamas to find her wearing no panties. Pulling her to the edge of the desk, she wrapped her legs around him. He entered swiftly and smoothly. Taking long, languid thrusts, making sure to hit her in all the right places, he slowly built up his pace. At first glance, she had no idea how his length would even fit, he had certainly kept this treasure secret! He continued for a few minutes, quickening his pace, pushing her closer to the edge. He stopped and pulled out abruptly.

"Wha…!" she cried. He stood watching her panting, the wetness seeping down her lips and onto her bottom. He smirked. He got down onto the floor and lay there. She looked at him puzzled.

"Are you going to stay up there all day?" he questioned, getting impatient.

"You want me to lie on the floor?" she asked puzzled.

"No, I want you to sit on my face." he said without even blinking. Morgana went wide eyed. She slowly slid off the desk, not sure if she should do as he asked. He may have been testing her. He might be looking for a way to expel her.

"Why on earth would I want to do that?" he asked her. She forgot he was a master at Legilimancy. "Yes, you did." Morgana blushed. He extended a hand out and guided her onto his face. She was very conscious of suffocating him, but he simply buried his head into her folds, nuzzling his nose into her entrance. She bent down to take him into her mouth. Using his tongue, he flicked her nub lightly, making her moan, sending waves of vibration down his shaft. His hands massaged her buttocks as he drove his tongue deep into her. Her sweet juices trickling into his mouth as her arousal built.

She used her hand to aid her pleasuring as she could not possibly take him all in. she could feel the pulsing of his shaft, telling her he was getting closer. She ran her tongue around the head, savouring its heat and the salty leakage, dripping from it. She threw her head back in a loud shrill moan as he suckled her nub. Her lower body started to writhe. She kept lowering her head to his length, but again and again was moaning in ecstasy. She kept laboriously massaging him, determined not to give up. It felt like a battle of wills – who would come first? Unfortunately, Morgana had Gryffindor determination, and put her mind back to the task at hand, and dived straight into his pleasure.

She licked and sucked, still moaning at her own waves flowing through her, only serving to cause Snape to shudder at the vibrations. It proved too much for him, and he lowered his head back down to the floor, groaning loudly as his pleasure turned to release. His hands clenched at her bottom as his salty climax flowed into her mouth.

As the waves subsided, he delved back into her folds, his own determination taking hold. He sucked hard on her nub, forcing her onto her hands for support. She bucked against his tongue, and he held her fast. Her body shook in the first waves of her orgasm and she let out a cry of ecstasy. He held her there while he lapped up her moistness.

They tidied themselves up and as Morgana was leaving, Snape grabbed her arm.

"We have yet to discuss your punishment for your blatant disregard for the rules."

Morgana simply stared at him. After what had happened, he still wanted to do her for being outside after curfew?

"But… I thought…?"

"What? That fucking me would get you off?" He closed his eyes, realising the irony of what he had said. Morgana smirked. "You were still breaking the rules."

"And what we just did wasn't?" Morgana stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"Be that as it may, I must adhere to my duties." He said, stepping closer to her. "I think… a month's detentions will suffice." he added lightly caressing her face. "Now, go back to your room."

He watched her go, savouring ever inch of her, ingraining the memory of her into his mind. He wondered if she would dare to venture out again. She probably would. And he'd be waiting.


	2. Punishment

Thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter. I have finally managed to come up with another chapter, and it wasn't easy! I hope it matches what I had in the first! Please tell me what you think, I could do with the criticism!

* * *

**Punishment**

Morgana had gone back to her room as instructed, and written everything down from her little encounter with Snape. She still couldn't believe that it hadn't been a dream. She had fantasised about Snape since taking his Advanced Potions class, but had never imagined he would want her.

She told absolutely no one. Not even her closest friends, some of whom started to notice how jumpy she was. She felt completely stupid for being so scared. She had thought about what had happened, all night, and had started to get panicky over what he might do to her. She felt detention was the least of her worries. She feared him making up some sort of seduction story, in which she sought him out and tried it on. The last thing she wanted was to be expelled.

However, the first lesson the next day was Potions, and Snape gave no indication of acknowledging what had happened, or that he was going to seek retribution. She tried to ignore all the scared feelings that threatened to consume her, and concentrated hard on the potion in front of her. She just about managed, and was preparing to leave as the lesson ended, when Snape called her back. Her blood froze, and she stood rooted to the spot as he marched over to close the door behind the last students.

He turned round to face her and folded his arms across his chest. He watched her as she kept her head pointed towards the floor. She was not the epitome of confidence as she had been the previous night. She was acting like a terrified first year.

"Have you nothing to say for yourself?" he asked in a quiet but stern tone.

She had no idea how to respond. She decided that saying she thoroughly enjoyed herself, would simply get her into more trouble.

"Well?" he prompted.

"Um…" she squeaked out.

"Do you think it acceptable for a seventh year to be out of her rooms after curfew?"

She shook her head.

"Then what do you propose I do?"

"I don't know sir," she whispered.

"You have this afternoon free, do you not?" he asked

"Yes sir."

"Then you will come directly here for last period to start your detention. Do not be late, is that understood?" he commanded.

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Dismissed," he barked.

Morgana wasted no time in rushing out of the room. She hurried all the way to the Great Hall and did not relax until she found her housemates. It was not what she was expecting at all. She had expected something covertly sordid, at least that was the impression she had been given last night when she left his company. The lustful smile on his face when he told her she would need to be punished had been enough to instil in her the thought of more to come. She inwardly kicked herself for being so stupidly naïve.

The rest of the day's lessons were normal. However, during her final lesson of the day, she got a bad attack of nerves and asked to be excused. Luckily, it was only History of Magic; a subject to which every student at Hogwarts loathed more than detentions with Filch, and the only subject they were not allowed to drop after their fifth year.

She rushed straight to the nearest girls' toilets, to splash water on her face, and to calm herself down. She used some paper towels to dry her face and looked into the mirror above the basin. She felt like giving herself a slap for acting so childish. She was almost 18 and had always had a good, mature head on her shoulders. How could she let one person affect her in such a way? Why was she so nervous? What was the worst he could do? Making her wash out cauldrons without magic was what she likely would have to do. It may be arm-breaking work, but nothing as heinous as expulsion, which is what she had expected when she awoke this morning. She calmed herself by thinking, if he had wanted to have her expelled, he surely would have gone to Professor Dumbledore last night.

She pulled herself together and made her way down to the dungeons to 'face the music'. She felt perfectly fine, until she reached the classroom door. As she reached out a hand to knock, the door swung open, and she was face to face, or rather face to chest, with a cold, stern looking Snape. He raised an eyebrow at the look on her face. She had that 'bunny caught in the headlights' look, and Snape found it highly amusing.

"Well, are you going to come in, or are you waiting for the cauldrons to clean themselves?" he asked impatiently.

"Sorry, sir," she mumbled, brushing past him into the cold classroom.

He closed the door behind him, and unbeknownst to Morgana, locked and warded it. He paced around to face her and looked down at her straining knuckles grasping at her schoolbag.

"The cauldrons are over in the far corner behind you. I want all 16 of them scrubbed to a high shine, by hand, and by dinner. No conditions, no exceptions. Begin," he ordered before walking to his desk.

Morgana set her bag down on the nearest table. She made her way over to the cauldrons and dunked a hand into the bucket lying on the floor below them. She had been right in her definition of arm-breaking work. By dinnertime, she was just getting to the last cauldron. Snape glided over to inspect the cauldrons she had already completed.

"Not bad, but certainly not as shining as I would have liked. You will finish this cauldron, by the time I return from dinner," he stated.

"But…" she started.

Snape whipped his head round to look at her menacingly.

"Yes?" he bit out.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

Snape left, locking and warding the door behind him. He knew perfectly well that she would not be finished in time to catch the last of dinner. It seemed this was the real punishment.

Morgana was just finishing when Snape returned. He immediately came over to inspect. He immediately came over to inspect. He scrutinized her efforts for quite some time, before stepping away, to look at her dishevelled form. Her hair had come loose from the pony at the nape of her neck and blond curls were strewn over her face. Her hands were damp, white prunes, caused by prolonged exposure to the water and cleaning soaps.

"I suppose this is adequate. You may go," he said dismissively.

She did not stand around waiting for him to change his mind. She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the classroom. She headed for the Great Hall, hoping to catch the end of dinner, but was dismayed when she got there to find the tables clear of food. She dragged herself back to her dorm, and was greeted with a small plate of sandwiches and a goblet of pumpkin juice. She had no idea who they were from, and thought no more on it as she devoured sandwich after sandwich.

She showered and got into her pyjamas and tried desperately to do her homework. It was no use. She couldn't concentrate on anything. After ten minutes of trying to get to sleep, she flung off her covers and decided to go outside. She took a different route, and was careful not to run into Snape or Filch.

She revelled in the feel of the moon and night sky enveloping her. It felt like such a release standing and being bathed in moonlight. It was oddly empowering, despite the risk of being caught again.

After she had had her fill, she dressed and creepily made her way in through one of the windows. She crept slowly down the corridor, making sure to check behind her and to check the alcove in which Snape had dragged her to the previous night. She saw nothing, and so moved along. She never noticed the figure following her as she crept past another suit of armour. Just as she reached a second alcove, a hand came out from underneath a cloak ad grabbed her round the waist. She barely had time to scream as it pulled her into the alcove, and pinned her face first against the wall. She felt a leg come up between her and press against her crotch. Her hands were pinned against her back and she felt the mystery person breathing heavily against her neck. She felt the hand around her waist pull her back against the chest of the mystery person and held her fast, with her hands still restrained, as he licked her earlobe.

"It would seem that this afternoon's detention did not serve to teach you the values of curfew."

She immediately recognised the voice as belonging to Snape. She didn't know whether to feel terrified or excited. She felt her arms being released as he brought his hand round to turn her face towards him. She caught the feral hunger in his eyes as he brought his mouth down to devour hers, his tongue invading her mouth possessively. He took hold of her bottom lip between his teeth and bit down slightly, before releasing it.

She had all the while been clenching her hands at her sides, toying with the idea of stroking him. After that kiss, she could no longer restrain herself, and reached behind her to grasp his hardened length, now desperately straining against his trousers. She heard him hiss as she stroked him, causing him to reach down into her bottoms and plunge two fingers deep into her. She cried out and arched into him, throwing her head back onto his shoulder.

He wasted no time as he had the previous night in making small talk, and pulled her roughly to the same classroom they had used previously. He pulled off her bottoms and yanked up her top as he picked her up and slammed her down onto the nearest desk. He deftly released himself from his trousers and swiftly plunged himself into her. He gathered up a rapid pace, slamming into her as he gripped hold of her hips. Morgana was grasping on to the table for support as he thrust deeply into her, moaning and gasping as he hit her cervix repeatedly. This time, he continued on, rather than stopping short of climaxing. He moved a hand to her engorged nub and frantically rubbed at it, causing her to buck her hips against him. He reached his other hand up to grasp at her nipples, sending waves of pleasure rippling through her body, bringing her closer to the edge. He felt her body quiver beneath him and her muscles tighten around him. He could no longer control his release as she screamed; her orgasm taking over as he joined her in his own climax.

He collapsed onto his hands and hung over her trying to catch his breath. She looked up at him as he breathed, wondering what would come next. I didn't take long to find out.

He lifted himself off and out of her, and fastened his trousers. He stood watching her as she breathed. He took in her naked, dishevelled form, her legs still shaking slightly after her release; his culmination dribbling out of her. He took out his wand and cast a cleansing charm on her. She jumped a little at the feeling, and pulled her top down. Her bottoms lay on the floor. She jumped down and hastily pulled them on. Snape was still watching her with mild interest. He stepped towards her, backing her into the desk.

"I see a detention does nothing to deter you from breaking school rules," he said with a sneer.

Morgana felt worried. She somehow thought she'd gone too far in coming out after curfew for the second night in a row, and after being given punishment for it.

"What would you have me do?" he asked

Morgana looked down. She doubted any answer she gave would be sufficient.

"I believe another detention is in order. Perhaps something much more taxing."

He stepped aside and outstretched an arm towards the door.

"I think it is time to go back to your room," he stated with a finality that could not be questioned. Morgana rushed out of the room without looking back. She did not catch the smirk on Snape's face as she left. He wasn't quite so sure she would have come out tonight, not after he made her clean all those cauldrons. After her detention tomorrow, he highly doubted that she would ever dare venture out, even if her life depended on it. She couldn't possibly be that defiant. Could she?


	3. Persistence

Here is the next chapter, I hope it is to everyone's liking! I've decided on a more serious turn for this story, but still with lots of smut!

Thanks to all who are reading and loving it! Thanks for all the reviews, I love reading them!

**Chapter 3**

Morgana was very confused. She couldn't figure out what was going on. During the day, Snape had barely acknowledged her and had given her the worst detention anyone could ask for. Then later when she decides to vent some of her frustration under the moon, he accosts her again and then tells her she deserves another detention for it! She was dreading the next lesson with him. He would no doubt humiliate her somehow, or would simply ignore her again.

She tossed and turned for most of the night, worrying about what Snape would make her do. She finally conceded at around 5am and got up. She got showered, dressed, and made a start on some of her homework before going to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Snape was already in his seat at the head table. He was looking down at his food, choosing to be completely oblivious to everything else. Morgana stole a glance at him, before taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

Her stomach was in knots and she was unable to force down more than a single slice of toast. It didn't help that she had not slept much from worrying over what kind of punishment Snape would administer this time.

She kept her eyes firmly fixed on her plate throughout breakfast, and didn't notice Snape come up to her side of the table. She jumped as he whispered into her ear.

"Detention tonight, 6pm. Do not be late."

He left without waiting for her to acknowledge that she had heard him. The toast she had ingested threatened to come up, and she quickly left for her first lesson.

Her mind was quickly thrown into overdrive during the course of the day as she tried to think of the kinds of punishment he would have her do. She knew she wouldn't be expected to clean cauldrons again, as he had already informed her the previous night that he would punish her with something 'much more taxing'.

By the time evening had come, she had worked herself into such a state; she had not been able to stomach any food at all. She made her way gingerly to the dungeons and approached the classroom door with much apprehension. She stood outside staring at a knot in the wood, and found she was unable to raise her arm to knock. After several minutes, she shook her head rapidly and took in several deep breaths. She then wasted no more time and knocked on the door. It was now too late to run back to her rooms, and she stepped back in fright, when the door suddenly swung open.

Snape regarded her with little more than contempt gracing his face, as he stepped aside, waiting for her to enter. He watched how her eyes dilated and her arms trembled slightly under his scrutiny. It was a little disconcerting to see this kind of reaction from her. He had wanted her to be nervous, but not to the point where she would likely pass out from dread.

"Step inside, if you would," he commanded in a calm tone, hoping to reassure her.

It did not work. It served only to heighten her anxiety, as she watched him close the door. He stepped in front of her and watched as she kept her eyes trained on the floor at her feet.

"I have decided to give you something that you will not likely forget in too much haste, should you venture out after curfew again," he stated.

Morgana kept her face pointed at the floor as he spoke.

"I want you to dissect and separate these ten rats into individual jars. All the organs and body parts must be completely intact, or they will become defunct for potion making. Is that clear?" he said.

Morgana nodded quickly.

"I don't hear you," he reprimanded.

"Yes, sir," she whispered quickly.

"Get to work," he snapped, then strode loudly to his desk.

Morgana set about the arduous task of dissecting the rats. It was rather disgusting work, and she would have much preferred scrubbing the cauldrons, to cutting up dead animals. That said, she made sure she was precise in the way she did the task, so as not to be found lacking, and end up with yet another detention.

It was 8pm by the time she had finished, and Snape came over to examine her work. He thoroughly inspected ever single item in each jar, making sure she had not botched up any of the dissections.

"I suppose this will do. Clean your hands and go," he instructed.

She did exactly as she was told, and didn't look back as she exited the classroom. She rushed straight to her rooms and showered thoroughly, trying to get the smell of the dead rats out of her skin. She then set about doing some revision for her Newt's and lost track of time as 11pm chimed on her bedside clock.

She debated with herself whether she should go out, or simply avoid capture and stay in her rooms. The latter would be the easiest option, but without her nightly moon basking, she felt rather uneasy, and unable to relax.

She cursed herself for her weakness, flung her cloak on, and exited her rooms. She deliberately went the long way round, changing her route yet again, and was grateful that she bumped into no-one.

Once outside in the courtyard, she slowly shook off her cloak and pyjamas and let the moons rays envelop her in their radiance. She took her time as she stood palms up towards the night sky, and let herself be carried away in the beams stemming from the waning moon. The intensity was not as strong as it had been during the days of the full moon, but it still thrilled her and calmed her at the same time.

She finally got back into her pyjamas and cloak and made her way back into the castle. She started on her way back to her rooms, the long way, and was beginning to think she would get back without altercation, until she spotted Mrs Norris stalking towards her.

She started to walk backwards away from the cat, but was stopped by none other than Filch himself, as she bumped into him standing behind her.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked menacingly.

She stared at him unblinkingly and was about to make up some excuse, when Snape appeared behind her.

"I must apologise, Argus. I gave her permission to leave her rooms at this late hour. She was helping me with a very intrinsic potion, and it could not simply be left with a stasis charm on it overnight. I will escort her back to her rooms," Snape stated calmly.

"Oh, I see, Professor. You want me to tell Flitwick?"

"There is no need. He has already been informed. Thank you for making sure she was safe," Snape replied, taking hold of Morgana's arm and leading her away.

He did not stop until he had gotten several corridors away from Filch.

Just as Morgana thought Snape was about to stop to reprimand her, he pulled her towards a portrait, which opened to reveal a secret passage. He pulled her quickly through it, a portrait on the other end opening up for them to step out into the corridors of the dungeons.

Morgana was busy pondering how they had come all the way down to the dungeons through such a short passage as Snape grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her sharply towards his office. Upon reaching his door, he pushed her through, slamming it behind him, making sure to lock, ward and silence it before lifting Morgana up and dropping her, arse first, down onto his desk. Morgana was instantly terrified as she took in the menace he held in his obsidian eyes.

He leaned in to her as he spoke in her ear. Morgana instinctively turned her head away.

"Are my detentions so enjoyable, that you feel compelled to disobey school rules for the third night in a row?" he purred into her ear.

Morgana was trembling so violently, she couldn't concentrate long enough to work her vocal chords.

"I believe yet another detention is in order, and I can assure you, there will be no enjoyment in what you will be doing," he said in a low warning tone.

Morgana tried to get off the desk, but Snape moved in front of her.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?"

"I should get back to my rooms, before I get into more trouble," she said in barely more than a whisper.

"A little late for that don't you think?" he said scathingly.

Morgana looked down into her lap as her cheeks turned red. Snape's hands came up to rest on her shoulders, and slowly pushed her cloak down so it pooled at her waist. His heat permeated her as leaned forwards to grasp hold of her vest top. He lifted it slowly upwards, watching hungrily as her breasts bounced free. He then pushed her gently by the shoulders to lie her down, so her legs were hanging free from the desk.

He moved to pull her bottoms down, and saw she was wearing no underwear. The sight of her blond curls served only to excite him further, as he hooked his hands behind her knees and pulled her forwards, so that her bottom was resting on the edge of his desk. He reached his hand down to the front of his robes and freed his hardened length, stroking it several times, before bringing his hands up to her breasts.

He caressed them, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, causing them to harden under his touch. Morgana blinked a few times, trying desperately to ignore her body's response to him, as he moved his hands slowly across her stomach. When his hands reached her apex, a stifled gasp escaped her lips, as his fingers lightly brushed over her nub.

He bent low and took a swipe with his tongue, causing a much louder gasp from her. Encouraged by her reaction, he delved straight in to pleasuring her, sucking hard on her nub. He plunged a finger into her and flexed it upwards against her g-spot. Her wetness flowed out as he continued to move his finger inside her. Her scent invaded his senses and he could no longer keep from touching himself. He pulled his finger out of her and brought it down to his straining length.

Morgana could feel that he was making a conscious effort to bring her to climax as he licked and sucked furiously at her sensitive bud. He massaged himself hurriedly, still wholly focused on her pleasure as she started to pant and writhe against his mouth. He clamped her nub lightly between his teeth and flicked his tongue over it, sending her crashing over the edge, while his own climax spilled into his hand.

He slowly removed himself from between her legs and cleaned himself off. He watched her through cold eyes as he fastened his pants and straightened his robes.

"Out after curfew yet again. When will you learn? I think…" he started

"I know, detention tomorrow," she sighed, pushing herself off his desk and dressing herself.

He watched the myriad of emotions cross her face as she pulled on her cloak. He noticed the tiredness of her eyes. They held none of the lust or excitement that they had on the first night. He felt as though he should say something, but thought against it as she headed for the door. He grabbed her arm as she closed a hand around the handle.

"Remember…" he said

"I know," she whispered.

She left without looking at him. She couldn't understand why he continued with his little tirade. The first night had been exciting and overwhelming, the second, had been expected, but still just as thrilling. It was the detentions the day after that were causing her to be confused as to his true motives. He still treated her with much the same contempt as usual, and his detentions were nothing out of the ordinary. She couldn't let it continue like this.


	4. Perseverance

Her's the long awaited update, no lemons in this one, but some in the next, which I am in the process of writing. Things they are a changin'!

_I should describe briefly, what 'Drawing Down the Moon' is. It is a Wiccan ritual that witches and wiccans use in order to invoke the power of the Goddess from the rays of the moon. There is a little more to it than that, but that is the basic element to it. It is also very good in releasing stress, and can be a very powerful experience. Most people decide to do this naked, or skyclad, but it is not a requisite. I decided to utilise this little ritual for this story to show how she wanted to relieve her stress without the aid of a spell or potion._

**Chapter 4**

**Perseverance**

Morgana couldn't help but feel a multitude of feelings rush through her as she entered her rooms. She was still partly aroused from Snape's ministrations, but partly annoyed at him for his boldness. How could he be so intimate with her one minute, and then punish her for it the next? It was too much for her to take. She had to take control of the situation.

She decided she no longer wanted to play by his rules, and would no longer be caught out after curfew. It would be difficult for her to curb her nightly jaunts out into the moonlight, but if it meant getting one over on Snape she would do it. Tomorrow's detention would be the last, she vowed to herself.

She arose the next morning feeling stronger than she had over the past few days. She was determined not to let him have his own way, whatever it was.

She walked into the Great Hall with confidence and refused to meet Snape's eyes as she took a seat at the Gryffindor table. He kept watching her as she ate a full breakfast with vigour.

Morgana undertook each of her lessons with renewed enthusiasm. Taking control of things in the way she was, felt incredibly freeing for her. She would serve her detention and would not venture out again. If he truly wanted her for more than simple pleasure, he would have to come to her.

Her resolve failed a little as she approached the dungeons for her single potions lesson. She stopped to take a deep breath and then carried on walking. She was one of the first in the queue and tried not to jump as the door swung open, with Snape glaring at them in contempt.

He stepped aside and allowed the students to enter. He kept his eyes on Morgana as she past him and settled into her seat. She took out her books and stared straight ahead, waiting for him to start the lesson.

He furrowed his brow as he shut the door and walked to his desk, not understanding how she had managed to change her attitude so quickly. He had thought she would look even more defeated today as she had the previous night, but she simply looked determined. About what, he was not so sure.

He set them the task of making the Felix Felicis luck potion. Despite the simple nature of its use, it was rather difficult to make and would have to be completed over several lessons.

He glanced over at Morgana several times during the course of the lesson, and noticed that she had retained perfect concentration throughout, not making a single mistake. He could not work out what had happened between her leaving his office last night, and coming into his classroom today. Surely the previous night had not been that unpleasant? She didn't seem to be in distress or unwilling at his advances. He did think he should have given her a little bit more of a choice, but had she wanted to stop, he would have.

The lesson ended, the students placed Stasis Charms over their unfinished potions, and all filed out of the classroom. Snape stood up as he watched Morgana make her way to the door.

"Miss Steadwell, a moment please," Snape drawled as she reached for the door.

Morgana closed the door and walked determinedly to his desk. She stood with her hands clasped together and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Your detention tonight will take place in my office at 7pm. The Infirmary requires 50 Dreamless Sleep Draughts concocting, and you will be making them. Do not be late," he stated.

"Yes, Professor," she replied without hesitation.

Morgana left the classroom feeling more empowered than the moon could ever have made her feel. Deciding not to be a simple puppet in his games was possibly the most freeing experience she had ever known. She would complete the detention with her utmost attention and concentration and would not give him any reason to penalise her again, even if that meant she would forgo her nightly jaunts outside.

Snape sat at his desk, deep in thought over what had transpired. It was obvious that her attitude had changed, although he couldn't rightly guess why. The previous night, she had seemed so defeated and he thought she would be much the same today. Instead, it seemed as though she had decided not to let their encounters affect her everyday activities, and while he thought this a wise idea, he could tell something else had changed, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

7pm came around all too soon. Snape sat in his office, awaiting the inevitable knock that would no doubt come exactly on time. Sure enough, it did.

"Enter," Snape said.

Morgana stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She stood looking straight at him. It unnerved him a little to think she was no longer afraid of him. He would have to test that.

"I have set up cauldron along with the ingredients you need. Begin," he stated, waving his hand to the small desk in front of his own.

Morgana immediately went to the desk and set to work on the potions. Her method was unwavering, even as Snape kept an eye on her the whole time.

She was halfway through the brewing, when Snape could no longer sit idle behind his desk. He stood, and briskly walked to stand directly behind Morgana, trying to illicit some form of reaction out of her, but nothing changed. She continued, unwaveringly to stir the potion, glancing at the ingredients list next to her. He bent over her shoulder, deliberately brushing his chest against her back.

Morgana felt his presence and felt him lean over her, trying to unnerve her. She had to fight hard to keep her concentration absolute as she stirred the potion. The truth of the mater was, she still desired him. Part of her was warring with the other about going out again tonight after curfew, but she stamped it down, telling herself, that if she wanted him, he would have to do things her way. He would have to entice her, not the other way round. She would no longer give him reason to pluck satisfaction from his authority over her.

Snape loomed over her for several minutes, lowering his face as close to her ear as he decently could, without succumbing to the desire to snake his tongue out to touch it. Morgana could feel his breath on her ear, and inwardly shuddered at the sensation. She took a silent breath, and continued with her detention. Snape finally relented in his failed attempt at torment and returned to his desk.

He tried to concentrate on marking some pathetically written second year essays, but could not help glancing every so often in Morgana's direction. She was busy bottling the potions and he knew she would soon be finished. He sighed, realising tings had not gone the way he had initially planned.

Morgana bottled the last of the potions, cleared the desk and cauldron, and waited patiently to be dismissed. Snape stood and stalked over to her, clasping his hands behind his back as he walked. He stood over her, looking down his nose, with a look of pure absence etched into his features.

"I suppose your work was sufficient. I will require the same amount of Blood Replenishing Potions tomorrow evening. Do not be late. You may go," he said.

"Yes, Professor," Morgana replied evenly.

She turned on her heal and walked assuredly out of the office. Snape stood watching the door, minutes after it had closed. He still could not believe that he had not had any sort of affect on her. He was determined to have her beg him for his touch. He would have her writhe under him again. He smiled to himself, wondering how long she would wait after returning to her room, before going outside.

Morgana strode quickly back to her room, and grinned in triumph at keeping her cool. It had been difficult, feeling his heat from behind her as he leant over her shoulder, obviously in an attempt to alarm her. She had felt herself growing aroused as he breathed on her neck and ear, wanting nothing more than to turn around, shove the cauldron off the table and beg him to fuck her. She had resisted. She would be strong and not give in to his demands, however innocuous they were.

She got herself showered and changed, and put her whole concentration into her assignments, trying desperately not to think of outside under the moon. The moon was now waning, but was still powerful even in its smallest phase. At least Morgana seemed to think so. She found herself pacing her room, very much on edge, and trying to reason with herself that it was best to stay inside, and not give Snape the satisfaction of catching her.

Snape was waiting in his usual place, waiting for Morgana to break curfew by going outside. He had been there for at least an hour and had seen no sign of her. He started to think she would not come, but quickly dismissed the idea. He was convinced she would, after her confident attitude earlier in the day.

After another hour had passed, he was beginning to lose his patience. He flung the tapestry to one side, strode straight down the corridor, and continued until he came to the Gryffindor Tower. He cleared his throat to wake the Fat Lady.

"Are all Gryffindors present and accounted for?" he asked impatiently.

"Wha…?" she replied groggily.

"Are the little miscreants all in their beds?" he repeated, his anger rising.

"One minute… Yes."

"Including Miss Steadwell?" he asked with curiosity.

"Yes," the Fat Lady replied.

"Vile little witch!" He mumbled angrily to himself as he strode away.

He stormed back to his quarters, feeling utterly stood up. He had not instructed her to come out, and had pretty much tried to punish her for doing so in the past, but part of him, a very big part of him had wanted her to some out. He longed to see her basking in the moonlight, to touch and taste her, to feel himself inside her as she clenched around him in climax.

Feeling completely aroused and totally pissed off; he took a cold shower, and went to bed, dreaming of how he could make her detention the following day as unpleasant as possible.

It took Morgana some time to get to sleep, but she eventually slumbered a little after midnight. She felt tired in the morning, but not as bad as she thought she would feel without her nightly jaunts. She had no idea if Snape had been waiting for her, and didn't want to find out. If he had, it would guarantee a particularly unpleasant day.


	5. Perception

Apologies to everyone who has been waiting for this update, I know I promised it some weeks ago, but I have had some personal problems to deal with. I hope it is up to peoples' standards, and if not, please tell me and I will endeavour to correct any mistakes. This is not the last chapter, in case the ending suggests that!

**Chapter 5**

**Perception**

Morgana entered the Great Hall in much the same manner she had the previous day. She was determined not to let Snape get to her, but was dismayed to find him glaring at her as she sat down. He had obviously been disappointed in her lack of rule breaking the previous night. Part of her was glad to have vehemently robbed him of his control and satisfaction, but she also was aware that he would probably make her life a living hell.

She was silently glad that she did not have Potions first thing; whether this was a good thing or not, she had yet to decide. If he was the sort of man to let his emotions fester, she would pay later on. She was hoping that he was the kind of man that over time would let things go. Something told her that he was the former and not the latter.

She had managed to go through all of her morning lessons unscathed and felt foolishly optimistic about her afternoon double Potions. She was sitting at the front desk as usual, when Snape marched in, dramatically slamming the door behind him, before shooting his most evil glare at the class.

"Well? What are you all waiting for? You all have potions to finish!" he shouted at the class, most of which were staring wide-eyed at him as he barked out his instructions.

There was a mad, undignified dash for the large potions cabinet as the students rushed to retrieve their unfinished luck potions. Morgana wisely waited until everyone else had sat back down, before retrieving her own. She continued with her potion methodically and without disruption, despite the many times Snape insisted on creeping up behind her to peer over her shoulder, much the same way he had done the previous night in his office. She refused to let him get to her, much to Snape's chagrin; and managed to finish her potion effortlessly.

Snape watched her pack up her desk and bottle up her potion, before sitting down to read from a textbook. He was beginning to feel incredibly agitated by her lack of fear. His anger had only increased as the day and lesson progressed, feeling utterly incensed over her absence the previous night. He rationally knew that he could hardly punish her for adhering to school rules; unfortunately, his rationality had all but deserted him in favour of retribution for his frustration.

The rest of the class finished their potions in relative silence, and it did little to sooth Snape's annoyance. He watched feeling increasingly irritated as the class noisily bottled their potions and put away their ingredients.

"Leave your labelled potions on your desks and get out!" Snape bellowed at the class.

The students all scrabbled to put their books and quills away and all tried to rush out of the classroom door at the same time, causing people to push each other out of the way in a desperate effort to get out first. Morgana simply waited for them all to leave, before picking up her bag and doing the same.

"Miss Steadwell, a word!" Snape shouted as she reached the door.

Morgana closed her eyes and took a deep breath before closing the door and turning to walk to Snape's desk. He was staring at her with utter hatred evident in his eyes. Morgana tried her best not to be a little scared by it, and simply stared back.

"You still have over three weeks worth of detentions to serve. I trust you will remember to be prompt to tonight's detention, in my office at 7pm sharp! Dismissed!" Snape barked, making Morgana blink a few times.

Morgana didn't give him time to shout at her more, and left his classroom as quickly as the others had.

Snape watched her leave, clutching frantically to the shred of control he had held over his emotions, feeling torn between grabbing her and demanding and answer as to why she had not left her room the previous night, and throwing her on his desk, so he could have his way with her again. His control dissolved as she shut the door, and he launched a small jar sitting on his desk, at a nearby wall. He slumped into his chair, feeling utterly foolish for letting an adolescent girl get to him.

Morgana quickly returned to her room, feeling once more, uneasy about the situation. She had thought she was handling it in the most mature and rational way she could, but things seemed to be getting worse. She still wanted him, and she was pretty certain that he wanted her, his behaviour had told her that. Unfortunately, she hadn't thought about his reaction to her apparent rejection of him by not leaving her room after curfew. She thought she had been doing what he asked, and that he would simply let the matter drop. She had been incredibly wrong.

7pm approached all too quickly, and she was poised outside his office, once again plucking up the courage to knock on the door. She was just about to knock once, when the door swung open.

"Inside," Snape snarled through gritted teeth.

Morgana shuffled past him, trying to keep her distance from him, but found it difficult with him looming in the doorway, not moving aside to let her past. She refused to be brow beaten, and simply looked at him as she stepped inside. Snape slammed the door shut, locking and warding it before striding to his desk. Upon the smaller desk adjacent to his were a cauldron and various ingredients.

"Get to work," he barked at her as he sat down a begun marking at a furious pace.

Morgana sat her bag down beside the desk and perused the ingredients. She could see that in varying amounts and combinations they would make at least three potions.

"Sir, which potion do you wish me to make?"

"If you cannot ascertain as to which simple potion I wish you to concoct, what on earth are you doing in my advanced class?" Snape chastised.

"Sir, the ingredients here in different combinations, will make at least 3 different potions. Which one do you want me to make?" Morgana pressed.

"You will just have to figure it out. I do not have all night," Snape grated before going back to his marking.

Morgana looked back at the ingredients and thought on the different potions. She could either make a Sleeping Draught, a Healing Potion or an Invigoration Draught. Giving that she had already made some Healing Potions, and with the Quidditch matches coming up, she figured that the Infirmary would not need any Sleeping Draughts, and so set to work on making Invigoration Draughts.

She worked methodically and uninterrupted by Snape's furious marking, as she chopped, sliced and prepared each ingredient before introducing them to the cauldron at the right intervals. She was finishing the final stage of brewing and was about to bottle up the Draughts, when Snape finally spoke again.

"I understand you finally adhered to the rules last night," he said.

"Sir?" Morgana said, rather confused.

"You actually managed to stay in your room," he clarified.

"Yes sir," Morgana replied.

Snape stopped marking and walked round his desk to observe Morgana bottling the Draughts.

"I was curious as to why after 3 nights in a row, you would suddenly decide to obey the rules?" he questioned, coming to stand behind her.

"I just thought it wasn't worth the risk getting into more trouble during my final months here," Morgana replied while finishing up the bottling of the potions.

"And, what caused this miraculous epiphany?" he asked sarcastically.

"I felt it was getting out of control," she replied.

Snape did not miss the hidden meaning in her words, and knew that she must have been feeling a little used.

"So, to take control, you decided that you should finally obey the rules?"

"Yes sir," she replied, turning to look at him.

"I see. I did find it rather unusual not seeing you creeping around dark corridors. I have become so accustomed to it, I expected to see you breaking the rules," Snape commented, trying to sound as impassive as possible.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Sir," Morgana replied.

She saw a thin veil of frustration creep across his features as she looked up at him. She was inwardly smiling to herself to have caused him to become somewhat reliant on her jaunts outside.

"What of your… personal needs?" he asked, his voice dropping to a seductive tone, which sent a shiver up Morgana's spine.

"I'm sure I can find other ways to take care of them," she replied, albeit shakily.

"You no longer feel your recent activities necessary?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"Should I?" she asked back, looking deeply into his eyes.

He had so far managed to keep a tight hold of his desire to throw her on his desk and ravish her, the way he desperately had wanted to since the previous night. Her last question had shattered his resolve. He grasped hold of her face before forcing her backwards into the wall and kissing her hard. She responded by throwing her arms around his neck and pressing herself into him. His hands slid down to grasp her behind and he pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She could feel his length hardening and pressing into her clothed entrance.

She kept a tight hold of his waist with her legs and reached down to free him from his trousers. All plans to make him suffer and wait were hastily thrown out of the proverbial window as he took hold of himself while moving her underwear aside to allow him entrance. He pistoned his hips forward sharply, impaling himself in her, swallowing her sharp moan as her tight warmth engulfed him completely. He launched into sharp, deep thrusts while keeping his mouth planted firmly atop hers, hastily caressing her tongue with his own. All of his pent up frustration for his lack of release from the previous night was rushing out of him as he slammed into Morgana. He was groaning into her mouth as he grasped at her bottom, moving her hips against him to deepen the penetration. Her hands were in his hair, as she returned the kiss just as forcefully. She could feel her orgasm rising already and broke away from his mouth so she could release a loud ear-piercing moan, throwing her head back against the hard stone wall behind her.

Snape's laboured breathing was hot against her neck, as she fought to keep her legs wrapped around him as he thrust faster and deeper. His strength to hold her up and thrust at the same time was impressive, but she was allowed no time to dwell on it as he thrust in so deep he hit her cervix. She felt her orgasm come crashing out of every pore on her body, and she immediately felt as though someone had turned the heat up to 2000 degrees. Snape felt her orgasm rage through her as her walls clenched unmercifully around his length, squeezing his own orgasm from him as he tried in vain to thrust against the tightness of her.

He stood holding her up against the wall, panting wildly against her neck. He released her bottom from his grasp and she immediately untangled her legs from his waist and tried in vain to straighten herself out. She felt utterly ashamed of herself. Not because she felt disgusted to have done something of that nature with a teacher, but because she had vowed to herself that she would no longer be taken in by his… charms. She had wanted him to admit some sort of attachment to her, or at least a passing emotion for her. Now, it seemed that he simply liked her for her… charms.

"That should never have happened," she whispered.

"Was it that repulsive to you?" Snape snarled, pulling roughly away from her.

"No, just that… I didn't want it to be like this," she replied.

"Didn't want what to be like this?" he questioned.

"Us," she said, looking him in the eyes.

"You seem to be under the assumption that there is an 'us'," Snape replied.

"If there isn't, then I can't do this anymore. For me, it has to be all or nothing."

"Silly girl, you dare to give me an ultimatum?" he said through gritted teeth, looming over her.

"It's the way it has to be," she said quietly before turning to retrieve her bag.

She left his office without waiting for permission to go. Snape stood there in the middle of the room, wondering how it had ever gotten so out of control. The first night was meant to be exciting and dangerous, which it had been, and because of that, he had sought her out for a second and third time, and each time he did, he found himself torn between letting her go, and taking her back to his quarters. He did not have any love to give her after such a short time, but he was certainly growing fond of her. She had been right. It wouldn't do to dwell on something that never should have happened in the first place.

In the future, he knew she would never venture out after curfew, and he would never be there waiting for her. It was the only way to get back to normal. The only way to get her out of his mind.


	6. Purpose

Whew!!! Long awaited update! No lemons in this one, but it is the penultimate chapter, and I am working on the final one right now!

I am also trying to finish chapter 28 of Outside, Chapter 6 of Elemental and chapters 3 for both Slytherins and Gifts. Please bear with me! I love reviews!!!

****

**Chapter 6**

**Purpose**

Morgana rushed back to her room, desperately holding back the tears that threatened to spill forth. She slung her bag on the floor, threw her robes on top of it and collapsed onto her bed, heaving sobs erupting from her throat.

She had instantly regretted telling him that it had to stop unless he wanted to carry on in a proper relationship, knowing deep inside that he would never wish to pursue a relationship with her, and that she had blown her one chance to continue having fun with him. She was unsure if she loved him, but she knew she must feel more for him than he did for her.

She cried herself to sleep, still in her school clothes, and dreamt mostly of Snape and their time together.

She awoke in the early hours of Saturday morning, and found herself still dressed, with dried tears on her cheeks, and the remnants of Snape's semen on the insides of her thighs. She got up and stripped off, turning her shower onto it's hottest setting, and hastily scrubbing away the evidence of her activities from the previous night. If she was going to forget about him, she thought she might as well start there.

She filled her day by going to Hogsmeade with the rest of her year, and finishing the night by studying in the library. It helped her to keep busy, leaving her little time to dwell on Snape. She was dreading the rest of the year, which would only last a little over two months, at the end of which was a School Ball to celebrate the seventh years graduating.

She didn't see him the rest of the weekend, not even during mealtimes, and was silently grateful for it. She couldn't stand the thought of having him glare at her while she tried to eat.

By the time Sunday night had come, she was squirming inside. She had Potions that coming Monday, and part of her kept thinking of ways to get out of it, even going so far as to think of potions she could make that would fool Madame Pomfrey into thinking she was ill. Of course, she had no intention of doing anything of the sort. Her education meant too much to her to act childishly about an argument with her Potions Professor. She would just have to learn to get on with things as if nothing had happened.

She awoke early on Monday determined to simply get on with her classes and pass the year with flying colours. It was also the first time she had seen Snape since Friday night. He was eating breakfast and speaking quietly to Professor Flitwick. She knew he wouldn't look at her once, but was not naïve enough to think that he would not notice her presence in the Great Hall.

She made sure to eat quickly and quietly and left the hall for her first lesson as soon as she was finished. She had managed to calm herself sufficiently before reaching the classroom, and from then on, the day went smoothly. That was until she arrived at her Potions lesson in the afternoon.

Snape had entered the room in his usual billowing flourish, barked out orders to start the potion indicated on the boards, and had proceeded to scribble hastily on some parchment, which Morgana could only assume was some poor students essay. He did not look at her once during the entire double lesson.

It wasn't until her detention later that night that he had any cause to say more than two words to her.

"The cauldrons are over there. Don't dawdle, I don't have all night," he commanded without looking up from his desk.

Morgana had of course set to work immediately scrubbing the remnants of congealed potions out of the first year cauldrons. She didn't use magic as she was all too aware of Snape's penchant for making students scrub by hand.

Morgana tried to ignore the stagnant silence that filled the room as she scrubbed, but on more than one occasion, she felt as though she were being watched, but upon turning to look at Snape, he was completely engrossed in his marking.

It took her nearly three hours to complete her detention, and was dismissed quickly, and without much in the way of scathing remarks about her efforts. She had quickly returned to her room to shower and had decided early to record every intimate moment she had spent with him, knowing that it would not happen again.

It had taken her until past midnight to write down every incident, and she had felt rather sad when thinking about each occasion. She had even gotten quite excited when she thought about the first time they had been together, and quickly got herself undressed and in to bed.

She thought about how he had stroked his fingers down her body, making her ache for him to touch her properly. She slid her fingers down between her legs and slowly stroked herself as she replayed him pleasuring her as she did the same to him. She unconsciously licked her lips at the thought of having him in her mouth, sucking him until he begged for release.

Plunging two fingers into herself, she brought her other hand down to quickly rub her clit as the memory built to its crescendo. She imagined having him in her mouth has he came, and felt the early signs of her own release completely overtake her. She came hard and long, screaming into the darkness as her centre quivered around her fingers. It wasn't until she had come down that she realised that tears were streaming down her face. The realisation that she was alone, and would remain so for the foreseeable future, was too much for her. She turned her face into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

She was exhausted in the morning. She had spent most of the night tossing and turning, dreaming about Snape making love to her, or bellowing out orders in the classroom. Some of her dreams involved both at the same time, which had been enough to jerk her awake on more than one occasion!

She vowed as she walked to breakfast that she would simply get through the rest of the year as quietly and quickly as possible.

Upon arriving, Snape was in his usual seat and as usual, was completely ignoring everyone around him. Morgana simply took her seat at the Gryffindor table and quickly ate her breakfast so she could get the day over with as quickly as possible.

She was fortunate that the day passed without so much as a raised eyebrow from Snape during her Potions lesson. Her detention was much the same as the previous night had been; scrubbing cauldrons without magic. Morgana did find it odd that he hadn't made her do anything more disgusting for her detention.

The rest of the week preceded in much the same manor, Morgana would complete her lessons effortlessly and quietly, which would end with her scrubbing cauldrons for Snape. Her Friday detention turned out to be just as uneventful as the others, and she was just finishing her last cauldron, when Snape came over to inspect. She found it strange as he had not inspected her work for the previous nights.

"That is adequate. I believe you have learnt your lesson. I feel no need for further detentions. You may go," he commanded.

Morgana simply blinked a few times before rushing to pack her things, just in case he changed his mind. She rushed back to the dorm, and spent more time than ever tossing and turning as she thought about the possible reasons for him letting her off her detentions 2 weeks early.

Snape collapsed into an armchair in front of his living room fire and summoned a bottle of firewhiskey to him. He thought on his actions towards Morgana. He had been torn between having her serve her detention as he should have, and letting her off 2 weeks early. He had chosen the latter. He simply couldn't bear being around her more than he had to. He had spent most of his free time, and some of his working time thinking about their encounters. He simply couldn't get her out of his head. He was starting to wish he had pursued her for a relationship, but his old deep-seated defences had stopped him. He would simply have to learn to live without her.


	7. Pinnacle

**Chapter 7**

**Pinnacle**

Things had gone back to relative normality. The remaining two months passed very quickly and uneventfully, although both Snape and Morgana could easily think of times that had seemed to last an eternity.

Morgana had not made any jaunts outside after curfew, and even if she had, Snape would not have been waiting. Neither seemed to want to run into the other unnecessarily, and avoided almost all contact during lessons. He never called on her to answer questions, and she never volunteered any information. They avoided each others gaze when the lessons ended and it came time to bring her potion up to his desk. It seemed that neither could wait for the school year to end.

There had been several nights that Morgana had been tempted to go out, but had only ever gotten so far as putting on her cloak and almost going through the portrait door. She had stood there for what had seemed like hours. Little did she know, that Snape had done exactly the same thing that night, standing in his doorway, tempted to go and wait for her. Both had not ventured out and had spent the night awake thinking of their past encounters.

Now, it was the final week of the year and everyone seemed to blissfully happy about it, especially the 7th years who would be having a huge ball the following Saturday when they officially graduated. Morgana wasn't at all happy to be leaving. She was too afraid to face Snape, but she didn't want to leave under the present circumstances. She wasn't sure what she would do, and as more time went on, she became less sure if she should do anything at all.

The week seemed to fly past. Most of the lessons were work free. All except for Potions, in which Snape had them all make potions for the Infirmary. Morgana was secretly glad for this, as it kept her from thinking too much.

Neither made any acknowledgement of the other during those final lessons, and Morgana left her final lesson at Hogwarts wondering if the feelings she thought they had for each other were simply all in her head.

Morgana didn't know whether to be sad or relieved when Saturday arrived and the 7th years all graduated. The Graduation Ball was to be that night and the whole year had been blustering on about it as though it were more important than their NEWTs.

Morgana didn't have a date for the Ball. It wasn't because she hadn't been asked, but rather that she didn't want to go with anyone. She fully intended to turn up for a little while, then leave to pack her things before going to bed early. Her dorm mates couldn't understand her reticence about it. Most just assumed she was worried about her exams results. In actual fact, her results hadn't crossed her mind. She knew she would do relatively well; she'd never gotten less than an E.

She had picked up a simple and unassuming dress during a recent Hogsmeade visit. It was a pale blue satin slip-type dress with thin straps. It wasn't low in the neck or above the knees, and she had a fluffy cardigan to go over the top. The castle could get quite drafty, even in the summer. It didn't take her long to get ready, and she waited until everyone in her dorm had left before leaving herself.

Snape was stood in a far corner glaring at anyone who would dare look at him. He was cradling a glass of firewhiskey and praying to all manner of deities to have the night end quickly. It was then that he noticed Morgana enter the hall. She was alone, and didn't seem to want to be here. At first, he found this odd. He would have thought she would be eager to dance the night away with some putrid teenager from her year, who would only try to grope her later after many cups of spiked punch had been consumed.

As it was, she simply stood in a corner alone, barely taking any drinks from her cup. She smiled at the few people who bothered to speak to her at all, and spent over an hour simply watching everyone else have a good time.

Snape spent the same hour watching her, wondering why she seemed so listless. Was she upset to be leaving Hogwarts? He knew that many students would miss the school, but most would also be happy to be graduating, all of them now of age.

After a little while longer, it seemed Morgana had had enough. She stealthily put down her half-full cup and silently made her way out of the hall. No one noticed. Except Snape.

She walked slowly through the simply let corridors, looking at many of the portraits and statues, trying to commit to memory as much as possible. This was to be her last night. She knew she would not get into trouble for being out after curfew this night, so she took her time wandering the corridors. She was not even aware of being followed.

Snape used his past experience as a spy to silently follow Morgana, using the many cavities in the walls where statues and suits of armour stood, to hide himself every so often. He followed her to the large windows where he had first caught her that fateful night.

She stopped to look out at the courtyard, silently smiling to herself as she remembered her jaunts out. She couldn't help thinking that she had seriously messed up the 'relationship' they had begun to have. She wished she could do something about it, but it was far too late now. The past few months, he had barely acknowledged her in class. She would have to move on. He clearly had.

Snape watched as her smile turned to a frown. She looked entirely defeated. He felt a strange pang at her apparent sadness, and could no longer deny the feelings she had managed to evoke in him. The past few months had been very trying. Having her in his class week after week had been awful. He had spent most of his nights reliving their short time together, hoping to try to gain some measure of closure, but it had only made him crave her more. He tried to tell himself that she would soon be gone, and things could go back to normal, but in hindsight, he had been fooling himself. He had been alone for so long, he had forgotten what it felt like to truly desire someone.

Morgana stood for a while longer, before stepping away. She slowly made her way down the corridor, still unaware of Snape's presence. She didn't even notice the alcove he had first accosted her in as she past it.

Snape took this opportunity to quickly grab her, and hoisted her into the alcove, pressing her into the dark wall with his body.

All Morgana had had time to do was gasp as she felt a warmth press into her.

"Tsk, tsk, Miss Steadwell. Out again after curfew?" a deep voice resonated from behind her.

She immediately recognised the voice, though she was extremely surprised to hear it.

Snape turned her around to face him, even though it was rather dark. He wanted to see her face. He needed to see if she really did want him.

"Can you forgive a foolish old man?" he whispered, feeling more vulnerable than he ever had in his life.

"I don't understand?" Morgana replied.

"I didn't know how… I've never been in this position before. I've been alone for so long… I was… scared."

"I thought you were using me," Morgana whispered, dropping her head.

"I wasn't trying to use you," he replied, lifting her chin.

"I really thought you didn't want me," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, well, even I know when I am in denial," he said, smirking.

Morgana smiled back, unsure what to say or do.

"Can we start again?" Snape asked.

"Well, I…"

"I'll take that as a yes," Snape said, quickly cutting her off with a passionate kiss.

Morgana responded by throwing her arms around his neck as he lifted her up, pulling her legs around him. He used his knees to brace them against the wall as he removed her cardigan and pulled down a strap of her dress. He pressed his hips hard into her, and revelled in the loud groan that escaped her lips.

He made quick work of ripping her knickers off her completely, before undoing his trousers and freeing himself. He pressed himself into her once more, and allowed his length to slip slowly into her, savouring the feeling of her.

He held on to her behind as he moved, setting a steady rhythm, not wanting it to end too quickly, as he devoured her mouth, swallowing all her moans. Her hands were in his hair, as she returned his kiss with brutal force. He reached a hand down to stroke her clit, causing her to buck hard against him. In reaction, he made his thrusts sharper, groaning into her mouth with every movement.

They were completely unaware of McGonagall coming up the corridor and stopping at the alcove. All they heard was the sound of her clearing her throat.

"Excuse me!" she shrieked when they didn't part.

"Minerva," Snape grunted as Morgana was trying to free herself from him.

He kept a tight hold of her, making sure to keep himself inside her.

"Is there something you wanted?" he asked as he kissed Morgana's neck.

"Would you mind extricating yourself from that… girl!" McGonagall shrieked.

"Mmm… I am rather busy at the moment, would you mind waiting?" he purred.

McGonagall was far too shocked to do anything else, and so stepped out of the alcove and wandered a few paces down the corridor. She did however, have the presence of mind to disillusion the alcove.

"Are you insane?" Morgana whispered desperately, still trying to free herself.

"Shhh… what could she possibly do?" he whispered into her neck as he began to move inside her again.

"Sack you, and expel me!"

"Nonsense. You have graduated, and are of age. Now, just enjoy," he said before devouring her mouth.

Morgana wanted to protest more, but she soon found her melting into his kiss as he increased his pace. He stroked her clit once more and found himself enflamed by her moans as he angled his thrusts to hit her g-spot. They were quickly becoming closer to that ever looming edge, both coming closer to climax as he pounded into her, desperately teasing her clit as he groaned loudly, meeting her slight thrusts as she tried urgently to buck into him. Her hands gripped tightly to his hair as they ravaged each others' mouths, and Snape found his head being yanked sharply back as Morgana threw her head back to scream as she came, her powerful spasms bringing him over with her.

All McGonagall could hear were the moans and groans of the couple tearing into each other with a passion she didn't realise Snape, or her brainy Gryffindor possessed. Their screams as they came suddenly made her aware of the fact that she had not silenced the alcove when she disillusioned it, but with most others busy with the Ball, she tried not to panic too much.

Snape and Morgana righted themselves, fastening their clothes, and Morgana was about to cast a cleansing charm when Snape stopped her.

"I think I'd like for you to wear my orgasm until we get back to my quarters," he whispered hoarsely in her ear as he took her ripped knickers from her before she could mend them and put them on.

Morgana blinked at him in shock, both knowing full well that his semen would easily be visible as it slowly made its way down her legs as they walked.

Snape merely smirked at her embarrassment. He was still thoroughly turned on, even as he managed to subdue an impending erection. He took hold of Morgana's hand and pulled her gently from the alcove to meet McGonagall's stern gaze.

"Follow me," she ordered, before turning swiftly and striding up the corridor, far faster than necessary.

Snape and Morgana did as she ordered, though Snape couldn't help but look at Morgana's efforts to keep her legs as closed as possible as she walked. It didn't take long for them to reach the Headmistress's office, and McGonagall lead them in.

She immediately went to stand behind her desk and assumed a very authoritarian stance by putting her hands on her hips and glaring intently at the couple. Snape merely smiled at her, unfazed by her intimidating posture. Morgana was rather terrified.

"So, would either of you care to explain yourselves?" she roared at them.

"I hardly think anything needs explaining," Snape replied calmly.

"You hardly think?! What did you think you were doing?!" she screeched.

"I would think that even you would recognise two people fucking," he replied casually.

Morgana looked at her feet to stop herself from laughing at his casual use of such a word in front of the Headmistress. McGonagall looked as though she might pass out from pure fury.

"You were fucking a student!" she screamed as she slammed her hands down on the desk.

"No, I was fucking a recently graduated consenting adult. An adult who was enjoying my fucking her immensely before you interrupted us," Snape said evenly.

"You were fucking in a corridor!"

"A deserted corridor. No one was around, except for you, and that was only because I suspect you were patrolling looking for just that – people fucking in quiet corners. Really Minerva, I had no idea you were such a voyeur," he goaded.

"How dare you!" she boomed in a voice Morgana didn't think she was capable of using.

"Minerva, she is perfectly of age, and is no longer a student. I have not actually broken any rules. Aside from perhaps a little lapse in propriety, we have done nothing wrong. So, if you will excuse us, we'd like to retire for the night."

With that, Snape turned and pulled Morgana from the room, smirking up at the portrait of Dumbledore, who was beaming down at him.

McGonagall looked to the same portrait, open mouthed and waited for some response.

"He is quite right, Minerva. He has not broken any rules. Besides, he needed to get his end away. I think Morgana will be good for him," Dumbledore said to a dumbfounded McGonagall, who simply slumped into her chair defeated.

Snape pulled Morgana the entire way to his quarters and didn't stop until he had her inside the door, with him locking and warding it behind them.

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone talk to McGonagall like that!" Morgana exclaimed as he stowed his wand in his robes.

Snape simply smiled at her as he approached her. He stroked her lips as he looked at her with more fondness than she ever expected of him. He leant down to kiss her gently.

"I'm going to take my time. We have all night," he whispered to her as he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bedchamber.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the pennultimate chapter, there will be an epilogue to follow, probably with some more lemons!

Thanks to everyone who have been eagerly awaiting this chapter. It has taken me some time to get rid of the writer's block, and hopefully, it won't be long before I update again!!


	8. Prospects

Wow! I never thought I'd get this chapter out! I did intend for it to be the final chapter, but with it writing the way it did, I thought I'd make it the second to last!

I hope it was woorth the wait, even if there is no smut! I promise, there will be lots in the final chapter!

Thanks to all who have continued to read it and even re-read it! I know it was a long time between updates!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Prospects**

Snape smiled down at the beautiful sleeping form next to him. They had made love for several hours, Snape pleasuring her in all manner of ways he could think of, until sheer tiredness had overcome them in the very early hours of the morning.

Morgana was due to leave at midday. The thought that he might never see her again filled him with dread. He didn't want to lose what they had. Did he love her? He wasn't sure what it was. He knew it was more than just great sex.

It wouldn't be long before he would have to wake her. He doubted she had packed already. He tried not to dwell on it too much, and got up to shower and dress, leaving Morgana to sleep for a while longer.

He spent a long time showering, thinking about everything that had happened. He didn't want their time to end before it had really started, but he wasn't sure how.

They had talked for some time when she had awoken, and had both agreed to meet up the following weekend for dinner, so they could perhaps begin something more formal. Neither knew how it would go, though both wanted it to continue for the foreseeable future.

They met up in London and went for a quiet meal. Both were a little uncomfortable with the change in dynamic, but they both enjoyed the opportunity to get to know each other properly and legitimately.

Severus had asked her what her plans were for the future. Morgana hadn't been too sure, but had heard that apprenticeships were popular and a good way to live cheaply and learn a decent profession. She hadn't yet decided which field she would follow, but she knew that it would either be Charms, or Potions.

Severus felt stupid for missing it at the time. It was only when he dropped Morgana back at her parents, that he realised that he could solve the dilemma of how they would see each other while she studied.

It was common knowledge that Severus didn't take on apprentices, despite the Ministry asking him to every summer. It wasn't a requisite to his job, but the Ministry didn't like or understand his reluctance to share his life with a needy student.

It would raise a few eyebrows, if he took Morgana on, but he was within his rights to offer her the chance.

His only worry was McGonagall. The Headmistress knew of their budding relationship, and would no doubt use it as an excuse not to support him, citing personal reasons, and that living and working together would hinder studies.

As it was, Severus had already looked into Morgana having her own quarters, rather than share his. It wasn't ideal, but it meant he could spend more time with her if she lived in the castle.

"But, surely it would be better for her to study with one of the Ministry Potions Masters?" McGonagall argued.

"Do you know of any more capable Wizards under 100, that can do better than I?" he responded evenly.

"Well, no, but…"

"My point exactly. I am an expert in my field and considering I have taught her for seven years, I understand how she learns, and can tailor my teaching to her accordingly. I have already secured separate rooms for her, and the Ministry has already approved the application," Severus said, feeling inwardly smug.

"And, you are sure your… relationship will not hinder her studies?" McGonagall questioned.

"Have you ever known me not to be professional?"

"No…"

"It will not be an issue. Inside the classroom, she is my apprentice, and is there to learn," he said.

"Very well. But, be warned! If I hear of anything untoward happening to her…"

"It won't," he interrupted.

"Be sure that it doesn't!"

Severus nodded and left the office, grinning inwardly at his triumph. Now all he had to do was convince Morgana that it was the best option.

A week later, Severus Apparated to Morgana's home in readiness for their next date. In his head, he had planned out what he would say to convince her. He was confident that he could make her see the benefit of studying under him.

At seven sharp, he rang the bell. He could hear Morgana run down the stairs to answer the door, telling her parents that she would answer it. He wasn't yet sure if Morgana had told them about him, but he knew she would in her own time.

Morgana smiled when she opened the door. "You're right on time!"

"Of course," Severus replied, smiling at her.

"I'll just get my cloak."

Severus took her to a Muggle restaurant in the heart of London, preferring not to be noticed so soon into their relationship. He felt more nervous than he had since the war, and feared that she would say no, preferring to learn through the Ministry. He would respect her decision either way, but it wouldn't be what he wanted. He wanted to have her around him. He'd enjoyed having her in his bed and waking up with her the next morning. Until he'd encountered Morgana that night, he hadn't realised just how alone he was in his life, even though he had gotten used to it. With no looming power threatening to kill them all, he felt it was time for him to make some changes, and Morgana was the first step.

They ate mostly in silence, though it wasn't for Morgana's lack of trying to talk to Severus. His answers to her general questions about his week were short and concise. Morgana began to wonder if he was having second thoughts.

"Is everything alright? You seem distant tonight," she said softly.

"Hmm? Yes, everything is fine," Severus replied, looking down at his food.

"Are you having second thoughts?" she asked hesitantly.

Severus looked up sharply, "No. Why would you think that?"

"You just don't seem yourself."

"There's… something I need to ask you," he said.

For a moment, Morgana wondered if he was going to ask her to marry him. She wasn't sure she was ready for something so binding, despite her strong feelings for Severus.

"What?" she whispered.

"You mentioned that you had considered an apprenticeship within the Ministry?"

"Yes, I did," she replied, confused.

"I have made the necessary enquiries with both the Ministry, and with Headmistress McGonagall. You would be working and studying somewhere familiar and with familiar people. You would also retain the rights to your own creations, should you discover any," he rushed.

"What are you asking me?"

"I would very much like for you to become my apprentice in Potions."

"You? But… you don't take apprentices! Everyone knows that!" she exclaimed.

"I haven't taken an apprentice _**yet**_. That is not to say that I never would. Besides, Ministry Masters are not so adept at tutoring. You would not be learning to your full potential."

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. You will have everything you need. Your own rooms, learning materials, meals," he replied, nervous of her response.

Morgana sat for a while, stunned at what he was offering. In all honesty, she had preferred Potions to Charms, and had already considered taking an apprenticeship within the Ministry under the same Potions Master that had taught Severus. He was the most notable, but he was getting on in age.

Severus sat studying her face for signs of apprehension. He began to wonder if he had pushed things too far. Was she getting cold feet about being so close to him everyday? Was it too big of a step for her?

"You do not have to answer now, if you feel you need some time to think on it, and perhaps discuss it with your parents," he said, feeling a little disappointed that she hadn't said yes straight away.

"Oh… I don't really need time to think," she said, feeling a little breathless.

"You don't?"

She shook her head, "I accept."

"You do?" he said, stunned.

She smiled widely, "Yes. I would be honoured!"

Severus smiled and quickly grabbed her hands, kissing them both in turn.

The rest of their evening passed pleasantly. They laughed and talked about her new apprenticeship, and Severus compared it to his studies under the Master Morgana had originally thought about asking. When he Apparated her home, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, conveying her gratitude.

"You should _*kiss*_ go inside," Severus said, gazing at her flushed face, "Your parents _*kiss*_ will wonder _*kiss*_ where you are."

"Can't I come back with you?"

"Soon. You should inform your parents of your decision first," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Alright. Same time next week?" she asked, hugging him tightly.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for anything," he said, kissing her one last time before Apparating back to Hogwarts.

Morgana smiled lazily at his disappearing form. She hadn't expected him to offer her anything. Certainly not so soon into their relationship, but she was infinitely glad that he had.

* * *

**A/N:** Only one more chapter after this one! Then I'll have a story finished!


	9. Promises

Well, here it is! The final chapter of Curfew! For those of you who don't want it to end, I will be writing an Interlude chapter, set during Morgana's Apprentice years. It will be pure smutty goodness! I already have the basis of the story! It'll be a one-shot, though I might write more than one, if more come to me!

I know it's been a long time coming, but I got stuck half way through, and didn't want to write rubbish!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Promises **

Morgana told her parents the very next morning. They were pleased for her, but were curious as to how the offer had come about. Morgana had papered over the details, saying that she had made enquiries within the Ministry for Apprenticeships, and had been lead to her Potions Professor. She still hadn't told them that he was also the man who had been taking her out. She thought it would be best to tell them once her Apprenticeship was over, and she was qualified in her own right.

As soon as she had their approval, she Owled Severus straight away, expressing her confirmation and excitement. She wanted nothing more than to pack and head back to Hogwarts, but Severus Owled her back, telling her they would have dinner again the following week, and would continue to do so until September.

Severus was true to his word, and took Morgana out to another fine restaurant. Morgana was eager for Severus to let her stay with him, but he insisted on being the perfect gentleman, and Apparated her home, before leaving her thoroughly kissed and frustrated on her parent's doorstep.

His insistence to leave her this way continued for weeks, though Morgana tried every tactic she could think of, short of actually getting naked and throwing herself at him.

Truth be told, Severus felt just as eager. Morgana had looked so mouth-wateringly ravishing on their last date, that he had considered simply Apparating straight to his rooms at Hogwarts, so she could spend the night in his bed. His only reason for resisting was that her parents didn't yet know about their flourishing relationship, and he didn't want them to start asking probing questions, if Morgana wasn't ready to answer them.

It was only a week until the new term started at Hogwarts, and Severus had decided to take Morgana out for a final summer meal. He knew that such meals would be few and far between once they began working together. It would be a shock to her at first, but they would likely be working through most weekends, so he could supervise her work.

Working so closely together would be a test of their relationship. He knew it could cause a great amount of friction between, and might even cause them to fall out. As much as he'd prefer neither to happen, he knew that they were very real possibilities, and had mentioned them to Morgana more than once.

During their walk through Diagon Alley, after the sumptuous meal they had just shared, Severus reiterated his words of warning, regarding the strain the Apprenticeship could put on their closeness.

"You make it sound as though you expect it to happen," she said in response.

"There is a good chance it might. While we are working, I will have to be nothing but your mentor and Professor. We will not be… a couple," he replied.

"I know. But, there is every chance that we won't. Maybe we should wait and see," she said, smiling up at him.

"Perhaps," he said, smiling ruefully down at her.

"I can't wait to be able to wake up with you," she said, hugging his arm.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her and stepped towards a small alley, surreptitiously steering her towards it.

"Oh? And why is that?" he purred, turning her against the wall.

"I… I'd just like it, that's all," she said, blushing.

"Ah, but would you like to wake up, or would you like the activities we could do once you have woken up?" he murmured, kissing her neck as he pressed his hips into her.

A breathy moan escaped her lips as he kissed his way up to her mouth. His hands roamed her body, as he devoured her lips and he lifted her up so she could her legs around him.

"I… I thought… you wanted… to wait…" Morgana said as he pulled on the bottom of her dress so he could grasp her behind.

"I intended to. However, you look far too… delectable tonight," he purred as he slipped a hand inside her knickers.

He shamelessly pulled them aside and slipped a finger into her warm, welcoming heat and groaned at her tightness.

"Oh! We can't do this here!" she whispered and tried to climb out of his grasp.

"Shh… of course we can. Take me out," he murmured against her lips and punctuated it with a curl of his dextrous finger inside her.

Morgana was torn between propriety, and her raging desire. It only took a few more thrusts of Severus' finger to convince her to obey him. Her hands shook as she unfastened his trousers and grasped his firm length. It pulsed eagerly in her hand as he arched his hips against her, seeking entry.

Severus kissed her hard as he removed his finger and plunged inside her in one smooth motion. He swallowed her passionate cries as he braced her with one arm and wrapped the other around her neck to protect her head from the cold stone of the wall behind her.

Morgana's hands wove their way through his silky, fine hair, her nails raking against his scalp as he thrust rapidly, their frantic need overtaking any minor desire to prolong the pleasure.

"Touch yourself. Stroke that beautiful pussy of yours," he hummed against her lips.

Morgana gripped the collar of his jacket as her other hand dove between them to rub her clit. Her hips quivered as he shoved harder against her, and she tried to meet his thrusts as her climax rose.

Her ankles locked around him as her orgasm crashed through her. She cried out loudly as she milked him, his own climax following quickly as he groaned at the sensations.

Thoroughly spent, Severus sagged against her and panted against her neck. He gently pulled at her legs so he could set her down onto her feet. She blushed as she rearranged her knickers and pulled her dress down. He simply smiled at her when she grinned at is softening length, still hanging out of his trousers.

Severus seemed to enjoy watching her blush as he made a show of wiping some of her juices off his length and sucking on his finger. He chuckled as he tucked himself away.

He offered her his arm and lead her out of the alley. They walked in silence to the Apparition point and he placed an arm firmly around her for the journey.

When they reached her parent's home, she yanked on his jacket and pulled him to her.

"Do I really have to wait another week?" she moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"As much as I would love to take you home with me now, you only have a week left with your parents. Once you are at Hogwarts, aside from holidays, you will not get much chance to see them," he said, stroking her hair.

"A week feels like forever," she mumbled.

"It will soon pass, I promise," he reassured as he pulled her arms from him.

He gently pushed her through the gate and shut it behind her as he stepped back.

"I will see you on Saturday," he said before bowing and striding away.

Morgana folded her arms across her chest and watched him leave. She knew it wasn't long, but she just wanted to be with him.

* * *

As it was, the week seemed to pass quite quickly, and Morgana had spent a lot of time with her parents, who had seemed almost as excited as she was.

When Saturday eventually came, she spent endless amounts of time watching the clock and repacking everything that had already been packed. Her parents had found her anxious behaviour rather amusing.

With less than 30 minutes to go, she had everything she needed packed and ready in the hall. Severus had offered to come and meet her, but she had declined, believing that it was better for her parents to meet him, once she had already started her apprenticeship, and they could see how well she was doing.

When the clock chimed, she said her goodbyes and shrunk her belongings for the Apparition. Her parents watched her quickly walk down the street and out of site, but had made her promise to write every week once she was settled in.

Her Apparition to Hogwarts was smooth, and she only took a moment to check her things when Severus appeared at the gates. She fought the urge to embrace him, and simply smiled at him as he lead her inside.

They walked quickly to his quarters, which were adjoined to hers, but before she had stepped three feet inside, he had locked and warded the door, and had grappled for her coat. He shoved it quickly off her shoulders and pressed her against the wall as his lips descended upon hers.

She eagerly responded and wrapped a leg around his waist so she could rub against his hardening length.

After a minute or two, he pulled away, panting wildly.

"I told you it would go quickly," he said, smirking at her plump, red lips.

"You did," she answered.

"Would you like to see your rooms?" he said, stepping away slightly, though his bulging erection was still visible.

"Actually, I think I'd prefer to see yours," she replied, pulling open her blouse and stepping around him.

He smirked and let her lead the way to his chambers, intent on keeping his earlier promise. He would make sure that she woke up with him next to her in his bed every morning.

* * *

**A/N:** So, did I do okay for the ending? I know there was only one lemon, but as I said above, there will be an Interlude story to some at some point!


End file.
